starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Thales César
Bem-vindos à minha página de discussão! Esta página serve para tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham comigo ou com alguma coisa relacionado à Star Wars Wiki. Também pode-se fazer solicitações que exijam intervenções de burocrata. Por favor, ao deixar-me uma nova mensagem, insira cabeçalho e assine. Desta forma, entrarei em contanto com você mais rapidamente. 500px|link=User:Thales César Mensagem Oi Tháles César gostaria de saber com põe as era vividas pelos personagens no infobox? Kel Akcton OI Thalés Não precisa destacar a palavra "Década" Kel Ackton Oi, Thalés Sim é necessário o link Década ? Kel Ackton Oi, Thalés deixa só a página do "Jedi Torr Snapit" , ou se não vai ficar estranho ter duas páginas de um mesmo personagem Kel Ackton Oi thalés Deixe me ver se entendi você pegou a página que vc tinha criado, e colocou meu texto? Kel Ackton (discussão) 00h26min de 4 de Junho de 2017 (UTC)Kel Ackton Mensagem Olá, Thales, Estou com apenas duas dúvidas: como retirar o termo "Cânon" nos links da Infobox, e como utilizar a bullet list também na infobox. então, poderia me dizer aonde posso encontrar material que possa vir a ser útil para cessar essas dúvidas?-Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 00h29min de 6 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant O Olá, Thales, eu acabei de completar 100 edições canônicas aqui na wiki, então você poderia por favor mudar a minha patente para capitão?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 19h04min de 12 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, me perdoe por não ter mencionado antes o que mencionarei agora: eu também já criei mais de 25 artigos canônicos,então tem como acrescentar isso ao meu perfil ( a medalha de prata )?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 19h31min de 12 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant :Claro! Continue com o bom trabalho! Thales César (discussão) 19h35min de 12 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Olá, Thales, eu tenho uma dúvida: como coloco as aparições em um artigo se ele não existe já na Wookieepedia?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 15h18min de 16 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá,Thales, estou com uma dúvida: como consigo formatar o termo "(Apenas mencionado)" nas Aparições com o tamanho correto da wiki?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 14h27min de 19 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Eu acabei de criar o meu artigo canônico de número 50, então, por favor, você pode mudar minha pontuação no quadro de medalhas?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h02min de 25 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Eu tenho uma dúvida: como coloco a cruz nos membros de um grupo que pereceram?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h19min de 29 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Só estou escrevendo para te avisar que eu, a partir de amanhã, só poderei criar artigos aqui para a Star Wars nos finais de semana, pois minhas aulas voltarão.Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 13h20min de 30 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant O Olá, Thales, Estou com uma dúvida tradutória: como posso traduzir "Cavalry Air Rarified'? No caso, minha dúvida é em "Rarified", pois não sei o que isso significa nesse contexto.Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h40min de 1 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Você pode mudar a minha patente? pois eu cheguei a 250 edições ( um pouquinho mais até rsrs ) canônicasMeesa your humble servant (discussão) 00h02min de 2 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Será que você poderia não deletar o meu novo artigo ( que estou prestes a publicar ), pois tem um problema nele, que no caso é uma 2° INFOBOX que aparenta não ter nada dentro de informações. Então, ao invés de retirar o problema através de uma deletação de artigo, quando você perceber o problema, tente, por favor, apenas retirar o mesmo, e não todo o artigo. Pode tentar fazer isso?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 01h01min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Estou com uma dúvida: como consigo fazer com que eu possa parar de ser impedido de publicar um artigo? pois isso acabou de acontecer comigo. No caso, eu fui impedido pelo sistema, e a seguinte frase veio junto do impediemento: "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook"Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 17h02min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant RE: Sim, foi isso. É um problema que já estava acontecendo, ou ocorreu de forma isolada em mim? De qualquer forma, muito obrigado por conseguir publicar o artigo!Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 17h22min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Eu acabei de fazer um artigo sobre a batalha de Zanbar, só que como a infobox "batalha" não está a funcionar, tem como eu deixar o artigo como se pertencesse à infobox "evento"?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 19h35min de 28 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Se não me engano, eu já ultrapassei o número de 100 artigos canônicos criados. Teria como, portanto, você adicionar a medalha de 100 artigos canônicos criados no quadro de medalhas?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h10min de 5 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Estou tendo um pequeno problema na criação de um novo artigo: "Batalha em Ord Mantell". No caso, o problema é o fato de que a infobox "Batalha" não está funcionando, pois quando eu clico em "pronto" para começar a preencher as informações dessa infobox, nada ocorre. Teria como você consertar esse probleminha para que eu possa criar o artigo?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 14h10min de 7 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Como posso traduzir "Aqua droids" para português?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 21h26min de 11 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Só estou enviando essa mensagem para lhe dizer uma coisa que me incomodou: como aquele usuário pode cometer TANTOS erros de ortografia, de tradução, e de links no artigo "Trench"? Foi a primeira vez dele aqui na wiki? rsrsMeesa your humble servant (discussão) 23h36min de 12 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Acabei de completar 500 edições canônicas, então você poderia, por favor, mudar a minha patente no quadro de medalhas?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 02h20min de 14 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Creio que algum usuário criou um artigo igual ao meu ( no caso, meu artigo é "Hylemane Lightbringer" ). Teria como, portanto, você deletar o artigo criado por ele, pois o que ele fez foi copiar algo que já existia aqui na wiki ( o artigo que ele criou se chama Hylemane LightBringer, e foi feito após o meu )?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 18h39min de 15 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Você já sabe quem foi o campeão da OP primavera 2017?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 14h52min de 16 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Encontrei um pequeno problema com a infobox "Governo". No caso, é o mesmo que havia encontrado na infobox "Batalha" ( que foi o fato de que quando cliquei em "Pronto", nada ocorreu ). Teria como, por favor, você corrigir esse problema?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 21h02min de 18 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Você acha que o artigo "Darth" está suficientemente bom para que uma indicação de artigo bom seja lançada ( pode ser sincero rsrs )?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 20h10min de 19 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Mensagem oi, eu tentei criar um novo artigo ,mas quando terminei apareceu que a sessao ja nao era valida.o que isto significa? esperando a respsta: reaw780 Reaw780: Há sim. Tinha esquecido desta parte dos guias, e eu fiz isso porque a página que já existe tinha sido desqualificada , então eu criei aquele artigo Reaw780 (discussão) 18h22min de 9 de novembro de 2017 (UTC)thumb